


no one does it better than you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post 3a, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between break-ups, they always come to [for] each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one does it better than you

**Author's Note:**

> First forage into the Teen Wolf fandom - be gentle?

It starts in high school, the first time Allison and Scott break up ‘properly’. 

“He was such a jerk!” Allison exclaims, pacing the room with the glass of wine teetering dangerously in her grip. Lydia flinches every time it tips precariously- for God’s sake, the carpet is beige, and the wine is deep red. “Well, okay maybe he wasn’t. And I broke up with him. But we only had this nice, gentle conversation about it, all emotional, you know? We never had the chance to get actually angry. Okay, I got angry.”

“You did injure a lot of people, sweetie,” Lydia points out. Jackson is away for the weekend, something about a bonding trip with his father, and everyone else in their sort-of-not-quite friendship group is recuperating from that night where Allison’s father spewed up black ooze and Scott actually outsmarted someone for the first time in his life. Hence, girl’s night in. 

“Right, exactly, I did get angry. But he was never angry at me!”

Lydia takes a sip of her own wine in thought. The chick flick they had rented for the night is still paused on the TV. “Do you want him to be angry with you?”

“You know what?” Allison spins around and points at Lydia like she had just found the secret to the time and universe. “I think I do.”

“But it’s Scott,” Lydia says. “Has he ever got angry with you?”

Allison thinks about it. “Once. But that was when he was trying to stop Jackson from killing people and because I told my dad about it my family were going to kill Jackson.”

Lydia frowns. “Um, when was this?”

Allison barrells on regardless. “But see, that’s my point. We never had a confrontation, we just broke up. Well, I broke up with him. And ugh, you know what he said?”

“That he knew you too were going to be together eventually,” Lydia recites. “And yes, I can see how that would be infuriating. But boys are like that. God forbid you get clingy, but they’re allowed to be as possessive as they like.”

“Exactly!” Allison gestures particularly wildly, and the entire contents of her glass fall straight onto the carpet. “Oops.”

Lydia let out a sigh. “It’s okay, sweetie, let me just get some wipes and some baking soda-” She stands up and Allison grabs onto her arm. as she goes past. 

“Lyds, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Lydia rolls her eyes. “Seriously, I’ve spilt worse. Anyway, the day my parents are here long enough to notice is the same day hell freezes over. Which, since finding out my boyfriend is a homicidal lizard, doesn’t seem that unlikely.” 

“Thanks, Lydia,” Allison beams. “You’re the best.” And then, without warning, she leans forward and kisses Lydia, straight on the mouth. She tastes of wine and chocolate and Lydia abruptly wants more. 

But then Allison pulls away, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You have Jackson, sorry, I guess I must be drunker than I thought!”

Lydia can’t move her facial features for a whole moment, and then she lets out a laugh. “Right. Enough wine for you, hey?” She smiles, and then has to escape to the kitchen before Allison can tell how fast her pulse is racing. 

-

When Jackson decides to go with his dad to London, he and Lydia have a screaming match for an hour. Which is actually the best communication they’ve had in years. 

And the first thing she does, as soon as he leaves with his key and shards of her heart, is call Allison. 

“It’s not that I care,” Lydia says, in between sniffles. 

“Absolutely not,” Allison agrees, even as she hands her another tissue. 

They’re sat on Allison’s bed, Mr Argent’s protests about it being late dying down as soon as he saw the look on their faces (Lydia is ninety percent sure she heard him say something about wishing for sons sometimes, which she feels quite offended by), and there’s a pile of freshly-empty low-calorie chocolate bar wrappers strewn around them. 

“It’s just, he’s barely spoken to his dad - not his real dad, I might add - in six years, and then suddenly his parents get a divorce and his dad takes him on a fishing trip and hey! Suddenly he ‘needs’ to go with his dad, because it ‘feels right’. How would he knows what feels right?” Lydia feels this is an important thing to add. “He was killing people and he didn’t even know it! Did that feel right, huh?”

“Maybe he wanted to reconnect with his dad,” Allison offers.

“So? What, has he never heard of Skype?” Lydia dabs at the skin under her eyes, and pouts when mascara comes off on the tissue. “It just seems so...so annoying. Like, I put all this work into him, and we reach a relationship milestone that, okay, may have been reached while he was naked and still scaly, but it was a milestone! Oh, but then, a month later, that’s not good enough for him, and having a good paternal relationship is!”

“He sucks,” Allison summarizes. “You want to watch Love Actually in bed?”

Lydia nods, and then hiccups a sob into her tissues. 

Allison reaches out and hugs her close. “It’ll be okay,” she promises into Lydia’s hair. “You’re better than him, and you’ll get over him, because you’re Lydia Martin and you’re freakin’ perfect.”

“Yeah,” Lydia says. And then she repeats more decisively, “Yes.”

Allison giggles. “Lydia, you solved a diophantine equation while reapplying your lipstick. And he was stupid enough to accept a werewolf bite so he could be better at lacrosse.”

Lydia grins. Then it falters. “Wait, did you say I’m perfect?”

Allison shrugs. “Well, you’re pretty close. I know at least one person who would agree with me.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Stiles doesn’t count.”

Allison pauses. “Okay, I may have to do a recount then. Get back to me on that.” They both laugh, and Lydia rests her head on Allison’s shoulder. 

Before she can really think about it, she kisses the bare skin when her neck meets her collar bone. Neither of them speak, and Lydia tilts her head up so she can gauge Allison’s reaction. And all of a sudden, Allison is holding Lydia’s jaw and kissing her like the world depends on it. 

Then Mr. Argent calls up the stairs, “I’m going to bed, so keep the noise down, alright?”

Allison rips herself away from Lydia, and shouts back, “Okay!” She’s breathing heavily, and she doesn’t look back at Lydia for a moment. 

“Sorry,” Lydia eventually says, even though her lips feel like they’re on fire and she doesn’t regret it at all, not one little bit. 

“It’s fine,” Allison says. “I mean, you’re feeling upset, it’s fine. I kissed you when I broke up with Scott, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” And I haven’t stopped thinking about it since.

“Okay, then.” Allison blinks, looking lost, and then she braces her hands on her thighs and stands up. “I’m going to get some ice cream, you set up the film!” 

They don’t talk about it for the rest of the night, but when they curl up in the same double bed, Allison reaches out to rest her hand on top of Lydia’s, and they fall asleep like that. 

-

The third time it happens, Lydia has actually been single for a couple of weeks, ever since she dumped Aiden. 

“He was just too into me,” Lydia says. “And ever since I kissed Stiles… it just felt too formulaic with him, you know?”

“Totally,” Allison says. They’re at the cinema, at the back row because they got there earlier, and they’re sharing some popcorn and a milkshake between them. Then she pauses. “Well, actually, no, I’ve only ever been with Scott, and that wasn’t exactly formulaic.”

“Anyway,” Lydia continues. “He looked pretty bummed out, but… God, I just want a relationship that isn’t related to werewolves, or hunters, or anything that belongs in a fairytale book!” She casts a sideways look to Allison. “No offence.”

“None taken,” Allison says, before throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “But why does Stiles matter? I thought you didn’t like-like him?”

Lydia lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know. I thought that too. I only kissed him to stop him from hyperventilating, it wasn’t like I planned it. But… It was kind of, nice.”

“Nice?” Allison repeats. 

“Sure. Not particularly sexy or exciting but...I don’t know. Nice.” Lydia twisted her lips as the trailers started to play. “But it’s Stiles. God, could you imagine dating him?”

“I’d rather not, thanks,” Allison mock-shuddered. 

“He’s still a virgin, and all those limbs, flying about…” Lydia scrunches up her nose. “It doesn’t seem worth the effort, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Fair enough,” Allison says. “Actually, from what I hear, he’s got a thing brewing with Derek.”

Lydia’s interest is peaked, and she turns to her. “Really.”

“Mm-hmm. That’s what Isaac says, and he’s pretty good with all the emotional-werewolf-intuition thing.” 

“So, what, are they screwing yet?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, Stiles wouldn’t know if someone was hitting on him if they threw a rock at him, and Derek has got to be completely traumatized when it comes to that sort of thing. One girlfriend he killed, two others tried to kill him and then died.” (She was getting better at not feeling a twinge at the mention of Kate.)

“True.”

They watch the opening scenes of the film, but it’s a lot of talk and not much action so Allison whispers, “Who do you think would bottom?”

“Derek.” Lydia replies without missing a beat.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. A guy puts that much effort into his physique, he wants it to be appreciated.”

“Huh.” 

Again, they lapse into silence. 

“Do you ever think…”Lydia pauses. “Never mind.”

“About being gay?”

Lydia’s head snaps to look Allison. “How did you know?”

Allison’s lips quirk, though she keeps her gaze on the screen. “I was about to ask you.”

Lydia licks her lips unintentionally. “And?”

Allison seems to think carefully before finally saying, “The only girl I’ve ever kissed is you.”

“Vice versa.” Lydia adds. She screws up all her courage, and says, in her most disinterested tone, “We could try it again, you know. For curiosity’s sake.”

Which is how they end up making out in the back of Beacon Hill’s cinema. 

The best thing, Lydia finds, apart from the kissing itself which is pretty awesome, is the little sounds Allison makes inbetween touches, little breathy giggles. 

But then there’s an explosion on screen and they jump apart, and laugh at themselves. There’s a bit of Lydia’s lipgloss smudged on Allison’s cheek and Lydia reaches over to clean it off with her thumb absentmindedly. 

-

Allison and Scott get back together.

They announce it at a pack meeting. They’re all there: Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Isaac and Cora. And, of course, Allison and Scott.

Allison is reaching over to get some fries from the middle of the table, and when she leans back, she kisses Scott’s cheek, before passing him some and literally feeding them into his mouth.

Everyone kind of stops – even Stiles and Derek who had been arguing about the best tactics when going up against a group of sea-based creatures (even Lydia can’t remember how the conversation started).

Stiles makes a wolf-whistle sound – although he probably already knew, the bastard – and both Scott and Allison make the same blushing-but-secretly-pleased expression.

“Since when?” Isaac asks. Everyone else thinks it’s out of polite curiosity, being a friend to both of them, but Lydia knows the jealousy he’s feeling, can recognise the signs because she’s going through them too. There’s a white-hot rage inside of her. She wants to scream and punch Scott and carry Allison away over her shoulder. 

“Just a day,” Scott replies. “We had a proper talk about everything, really cleared the air, and we’re starting afresh.”

“How riveting,” Cora says dryly, and Lydia wants to kiss her, because Scott and Allison look slightly abashed and the conversation diverts again.

Lydia’s hands are quivering.

“Does anyone want some more snacks?” She asks, interrupting Stiles’ rant about tail flexibility and impermeable skin as she stands.

“There’s plenty on the table,” Derek frowns. He’s probably taken offence, since he was the one providing the food, but Lydia couldn’t care less about his feelings right now.

“I fancy some soda, is that a crime now?” Lydia snaps back at him.

Scott frowns. “Lydia, are you alright?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “I’m fine, puppy, I’m just going to run down to the Quick-Mart because I fancy some fucking Diet Pepsi. Is that alright with everyone, or do I need handwritten permission?”

“I’ll go with you,” Allison offers. “I’m craving some M&Ms.”

“I’ll get them for you,” Lydia says sharply as Allison moves to get up. “Okay, bye.”

She doesn’t go to the Quick-Mart . She goes to the nearest club and gives a brunette a quickie in the toilet stalls, and it makes her feel like shit. 

\- 

Lydia is the one who goes with Allison to get her tattoo - not Scott, Lydia, because Allison and Scott are on a 'break' while he copes with some pack related issues. 

"I could help him!" Allison rants in the waiting room as the tattoo artist, female and not an inch of bare skin on her, preps the tattoo, a simple arrow with an A design in the arrow head. "But he still doesn't trust me, he still thinks he need to protect me." 

"He's stupid," Lydia emphatically agrees. 

"Right." Allison falters, probably because when she usually complains about Scott, Lydia gives her more feedback so she has more steam to run on. "Whatever, I've been complaining too much. How are you and that bartender guy? Reed, was it?"

Lydia makes a noncommittal noise. "Um, I don't think that's going to work out. We were never serious, it was just a bit of fun."

"I thought you liked him," Allison frowns, looking honestly confused. 

"I did..." Because he did archery and had eyes the colour of dark chocolate. "I'm just not in the mood for a boyfriend right now." 

"Okay," Allison says. The tattoo artist waves them over, and Lydia watches as Allison lifts her shirt so the tattoo stencil can be placed just below her rib cage. "Actually, could I just take this off?" 

Lydia can see her point - the shirt is a tight button up, so to ravel it up is constricting, especially if she's going to be there a while. But then Lydia has to sit there, holding Allison's hand, while Allison is shirtless. 

This is both the worst and the best thing to happen to Lydia. 

Afterwards, they both stumble out, Allison drunk with happiness. "I did it!" 

"You did!" Lydia squeezes her briefly before letting go as they walk back to Allison's car. "It looks so awesome." 

"I'm so pleased with it. Its just for me, you know? The arrow, and the A, for Allison. I wanted something for me, not werewolves or family or anyone else." Allison grins. "Not for Scott or Dad or my mom or Kate. Me."

"You," Lydia repeat softly. 

Honestly, she doesn't know who starts it. One minute they're just looking at each other with the same tender, understanding expression, and then they're clinging to each other, kissing hard and fast and passionately. Lydia is just glad she's wearing heels so the height difference isn't as prominent.

They stagger back into an alleyway until Lydia's back is against the wall, Allison pressing against her in all the right places, grabbing at every bit she can. Lydia groans into Allison's mouth as Allison's hands find their way to bare skin, under her shirt around her back. Her nails scrape Allison's scalp, and Allison returns by letting her fingers drag a sweet line from just underneath the hem of her skirt to the skin underneath her bra strap. 

"You just," Allison murmurs in between a lick inside Lydia's mouth. She starts trailing a line of slopping mouthing kisses down Lydia's neck and Lydia has to consciously make an effort to concentrate as Allison continues, "You get me. No one else understands me like you do, no one else believes in me." 

"You are the bravest - ah - strongest," Lydia gasps as Allison starts using her teeth underneath Lydia's ear. "Best girl I know. Chinese ring daggers now make me hot and I blame you entirely." 

Allison smirks into Lydia's neck, and then leans back up to kiss her again. Lydia bites on her bottom lip as Allison's hands sneak round to her front, thumbs gently caressing the skin just underneath her bra, the movement completely at odds with her ferocious kissing. "No one understands that I'm capable except you. Not my family, not Scott-" 

"Could we please not talk about your boyfriend when we're making out?" Lydia pants.

It takes her a second to realise something's wrong, that Allison has stopped moving, that it was completely the wrong thing to say. Allison slowly removes her hand from under her shirt, and takes a stuff back, dislodging herself from their tangled legs. 

Lydia lets her hands slump down to her side, and her head falls back against the alley way.

"My boyfriend," Allison repeats, almost to herself. "I - I have a boyfriend, Lydia, I can't."

"Yes, you do." Lydia can't help the bitterness that seeps into her voice. "So maybe you should stop fucking me around every time you get sick of him, and maybe you should go back to him."

Allison looks, at the very least, guilty. "I'm sorry, Lydia." 

Lydia can feel herself give up. "You should be." 

-

Scott comes back from the pack business, and has apparently managed to convince the bloodthirsty pack that were coming to demolish them that actually they’re going to protect the Beacon Hills pack, and they’ll bake cookies for each other, or something. He and Allison make up and they're back to fucking like bunnies. Or at least, that's what Lydia assumes, considering she and Allison aren't exactly on speaking terms.

However, about a month after that, he has to go, with all the other werewolves in the pack, to go and return the favour for the other's pack's recent trouble. Something to do with a minotaur, whatever, Lydia doesn’t reallu care all that much. 

Anyway, this means they don't come back in time for the pooka monster (yes, that is an actual thing, and it breathes fire and is the size of a large horse). Which means the only people left in Beacon Hills to deal with it are the non-werewolves: Lydia, Allison, and Stiles. 

They’re all sat in Stiles’ bedroom as he researches the whereabouts of some mythical sword to kill it, which Lydia sees as quite redundant if they apparently need a magical person to hold it. Whatever, they need something before another body turns up. 

Lydia is polishing her nails when Allison says out of the blue, “We don’t need to wait for the others to get here. You two are magical.”

Stiles and Lydia snort in perfect sync, and share a secret smile at the fact. Stiles is the one who points out, “That’s a nice idea, but all we know for sure is that I can make black powder a little more menacing and Lydia has a scream that only werewolves can tune into. Nothing about that says…” He quotes directly from the article. “‘Magical enough to hold the gleaming weapon without burning into a thousand suns.’ Now, I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to take the risk of burning into a thousand suns.”

“Me neither,” Lydia points out, before blowing lightly onto her nails to dry them. “We also don’t know where to find it, where to stick the sword, or if we need to do anything else to the sword.”

“Fine,” Allison snaps, standing up and snatching her coat from the back of her chair. “I’ll go do something useful while you dry your nails and Stiles checks Facebook!”

She storms out, slamming the door behind her as she goes. 

Lydia lets out a long exhale and rubs her forehead with the heel of her palm. She can hear Stiles wet his lips, so she’s isn’t unprepared for him to ask, “So, you and Allison are having trouble, I take it?”

“Whatever gave you that impression,” Lydia glares. 

He holds his hands up in a surrendering pose. “I was just wondering.”

“Why don’t you stick to your own relationship drama?”

“My relationship drama…?” 

He looks honestly confused, and Lydia huffs. “You and Derek. Let’s talk about that, shall we?”

“Oh, let’s not.” He abruptly swivels back around and starts clicking his mouse and tapping at his keyboard. Lydia gets to feel victorious for about ten seconds before he turns around again and says, “Hang on.”

“Crap.”

“If you compared my relationship problem to your relationship problem, that would infer that they’re similar problems,” he says. “And everyone knows that my relationship problems are always that I have a crush on someone that doesn’t like me the same way, so…”

“Please stop talking.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Fine, fine.” He twiddles his thumbs, and then, like it’s been forced out of him, he exclaims, “You have a crush on Allison?”

“Shut up, Stiles!” She hisses. 

"But this is big news!" He bites his lip. "She's dating Scott though."

"Wow, really?" Her tone is savage. 

"Right, I deserve that.” He does a Stiles kind of expression, and then says, “Well, you know as Scott's friend that I can't do anything that would jeopardise his relationship."

"Good for you." She reaches for a book and starts angrily flipping through it.

"And as Scott's friend, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you that they've been having troubles lately, and I also wouldn't be allowed to tell you that he thinks she's cheated on him."

Lydia throws the book down. "What do you want from me, Stiles? Are you trying to punish me for all the times I didn't know what unrequited love felt like?"

"No." He says, looking honestly hurt that she would think not. "Of course not, Lyds, I thought you were the person she cheated on him with."

"We only kissed when they weren't dating. Technically, sort of." She exhales. "When they were on their break, before she decided to call him and get back together."

"How far...?"

"We only kissed. "

"Huh."

Lydia presses her lips together firmly to stop herself from responding, before she asks, "What?"

"Well, Scott seemed to be implying that it was a whole lot more serious than that. That she was really cut up about it." 

"How interesting." She notices, with a burst of anger, that her nail polish has smudged. "Unfortunately, I don't care."

"Okay, okay, I get the hint." She can feel his gaze on her for a while longer, though, before he finally turns back to his computer screen. 

The piece of ice around her heart melts a bit when she thinks of how he would fling himself under a bus for her, and how she'd probably do the same for him, and she decides to throw him a bone. "And your crush on Derek? It's not unrequited. Just saying." 

He slams his hands down on the desk and uses it to push himself around. "What." 

She shrugs. "He likes you back. I'm not sure how helpful that is, considering he's more likely to bash himself over the head with a large rock than talk about his feelings," Stiles makes an assenting noise. "But there we go." 

"You're sure?" 

"Stiles, no one else in the pack likes pistachio ice cream." 

"But he always has some at- oh. Oh."

\- 

Long story short, the 'weapon' turns out to be water. Literally, the so-called ‘weapon’ was a metaphor and somehow they have to get enough water to effectively drown the pooka. Which naturally, means they have to somehow lead it to the Beacon Hills lake, which, unlike what the name would suggest, is actually fifteen miles outside of Beacon Hills borders. 

This is the explanation as to why they're all sat in Stiles' Jeep, careening towards it with a flaming pooka chasing them. 

"Oh my god we're going to die." Stiles says as he sharply twists the wheel and they all slide to one side. Lydia is in the middle, and is gripping onto the dashboard for dear life. 

"We're definitely going to die," Lydia agrees. "How far is it?"

"Six miles," Allison replies, slightly contorted for the best position to hold on to the door handle. "I thought it couldn't go past thirty miles per hour!" 

"Well I’m sorry your dad's bestiary is slightly inaccurate!" Stiles honks at an upcoming lorry. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, they're going to take away my driving licence." 

And with that, he overtakes the lorry, around a bend, in the middle of the night, at sixty miles per hour. Lydia doesn't think she can be blamed for the small squeak she lets out. 

She also do want think she can be blamed for it taking a few seconds for Allison saying, "Look, Lydia, why won't you talk to me anymore?"

"What?" Lydia frowned. "You know why." 

"Have you gone off me?" Allison continued, looking frustrated. "Now I'm obviously into you, is that a turn off for you?" 

"That is so not the issue."

"Guys-" Stiles pleads. 

"Because if you were only kissing me because I was taken-" 

Lydia's jaw sets. "A, you were only taken one time that we kissed. B, you started the whole thing the night after the Gerard thing, when I was taken!" 

“Then why haven't you spoken to me?" 

"Why do you think, you idiot?" Lydia spits.

Allison's eyes are large and imploring. "Are you worried that you're just a rebound for me?" 

"No, I'm worried about being a fling on the side for you!" Lydia snaps.

Allison pauses. "Wait, Lyds, you know me and Scott broke up?" 

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Right, you're on a break because he thinks you cheated on him. Wonder how long that will last." 

"Lydia," Allison's expression has melted into something fond. "I broke up with Scott, because I told him I was in love with you." 

"What?" Lydia whispers, and then slams into Allison as her grips loosens on the dashboard from shock and Stiles rounds another bend. 

There's a roar from behind them that makes Stiles start nervously muttering to himself, but that's all background noise right now. 

Allison smiles weakly. "Lydia, I love you. I thought you knew that, I thought you were just ignoring me." 

"But-" Lydia's mouth flounders like a fish for a second, before she does the only thing she can think of, and flings herself at Allison, curling her arms around Allison's shoulders and smashing her lips against hers. 

She can vaguely hear Stiles complaining away beside them. "Okay, now you're- is this really the best time for this? Really? Not that this isn't going to be briefly featuring in my dreams for the next few years, but could you make some effort to prioriti- oh my god brace yourself!" 

They dived straight into the water, still inside the Jeep, and Lydia would use it as a metaphor for her and Allison's starting relationship for years to come.


End file.
